1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental appliances, and in particular relates to prosthodontic implants for anchoring dental appliances in either a natural or prepared jawbone socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of implant anchors for dental appliances have been developed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,007, Adams discloses an anchoring appliance for false teeth employing a threaded rod extending into a thimble made of a nonelectrolytic metal, such as silver.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,567, Kresse discloses a dental implant formed of a plastic material, such as methyl methacrylate, for example. The implant disclosed by Kresse has a frustro-conical shape, and is threaded on the outer surface thereof to engage the sides of a jawbone socket.
Rauscher, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,035, also discloses a polyethyl methacrylate implant having a threaded outer surface, and a mechanism for installing the implant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,485, Chercheve et al. disclose a dental implant having a central metallic rod encircled by a sleeve cut from a solid animal tooth, the outer periphery of the animal tooth having undulations therein for engaging the periphery of a jawbone socket.
Another arrangement is disclosed by Gillespie in U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,582, and also includes a threaded screw adapted to extend into the jawbone. Other such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,604 to Sprague; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,113 to Brainin.